Nothing Else Matters
by The BlueEyed Fool
Summary: This piece of fiction takes place sometime in Season 5 when I noticed that Matt and Kitty's relationship seemed to be disjoined and Kitty is somewhat distant towards Matt so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Else Matters**

By Leighann

I don't own the rights to the characters, but am just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit.

 ** _**DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**_**

****KM****

Doc came shuffling through the swinging doors of Long Branch.

"Morning Kitty," he stated as he stepped down onto barroom floor and headed right for the table Kitty was sitting at with her tally books.

"Mornin' Doc," Kitty stated softly as she motioned for Doc to take a seat. "Want some coffee?" she asked with out looking up from the ledgers she was working on.

"Don't mind if I do." He stated taking a cup from the tray, as Kitty lifted the coffee pot to fill his cup. As he took a sip of his coffee, Doc peered over the edge of his cup and carefully watched Kitty as she went back to working on her ledger. He didn't like how quiet she was being this morning, which was adding to the nagging feeling he had about her lately. Placing his coffee down he took a swipe of his mustache, "How come you didn't go to breakfast with Matt?" Doc noticed a muscle twitch in her jaw before she looked up at him.

"And stand you up for our morning coffee date?" she stated with a smirk not bothering to look up at him.

Doc gave her a frustrated look. "You know it isn't every morning that you have a chance to go to breakfast with Matt, Kitty. So why did you turn him down to have coffee with me?"

Kitty stopped what she was doing, placed her pencil down on the ledger, and folded her hands on top of it. "Did Matt send you in here?"

Doc knew that look, and he knew he need to tread carefully if he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on between Matt and Kitty. "No…no he didn't."

"Then why the sudden interest in whether or not I have breakfast with him?"

Doc took another swipe of his mustache. "Well, I…" he stopped trying to think of the best approach.

"Go on, say it." Kitty prodded.

"Well now Kitty, I noticed that things between you and Matt have been kind of off lately."

"Off?" she stated somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, off."

"Doc, just because I'm not at breakfast with Matt doesn't mean anything is wrong." She stated matter of fact.

Now that the gate was open, Doc decided to take the bull by the horns. "Kitty, don't you sit there and tell me that every thing between you and Matt is okay, when I know for fact that you two haven't spent much time together in the last few weeks."

Kitty's eyes narrowed. She knew exactly how long it had been since she spent any real time with Matt and why. "We both have jobs that can be demanding on our time, and you know that very well Doc." Doc started to open his mouth to reply, but Kitty held up her hand. "But since you seem to have forgotten let me remind you that in the last 2 weeks there have been a number of trail herds coming into Dodge that have been taking up both Matt's and my time."

Doc knew she was evading him, and that it had been more then 2 weeks since he'd seen Kitty spend time with anyone. So, swiping his hand over his mustache, he changed tactics on her. "Then how come you haven't been spending much time watching over the bar, lately?"

Kitty's lips formed a thin line. "Since you seem to think that I have been neglecting my duties here you won't mind if I excuse myself to go inventory a shipment that just came. Good day, Doc."

Doc watch as Kitty scooped up her books and walked towards her office. _'_ _By Golly, now I know something is wrong.'_ He thought to himself.

Kitty walked into her office and sat down at her desk with a sigh. She knew Doc had been prodding because he was concerned, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him, or anyone for that matter at this point. She thought that she'd been acting normal around him, but she could tell by his prodding just now that she hadn't been very successful. _'_ _Some times that old man was too perceptive for his own good when it came to her',_ she thought. Kitty sighed and shook her head. Kitty knew that Doc thought of her like his own family, so it shouldn't have surprised her that Doc would want to be there for her if she needed him. Wanting to get her mind off the subject she got up from the desk and started working on inventorying her recent shipment.

Matt guided Buck towards the stable as a slow smile spread across his face. Dodge had never looked better to him then it did this morning. He had been gone for the last 3 weeks taking a prisoner from Ellsworth and delivering him to Hays.

"Morning Marshall," Moss greeted as he walked out of the stable. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Moss." Matt dismounted Buck. "How are things?" he asked as he hand Buck's reigns to Moss.

"Same as always when the herds are in, Marshall."

"Oh, any trouble I should know about, Moss?"

"No, not so far but then I heard from Chester this morning that the Diamond Head heard pull in early this morning and you know how those cowhands can be."

Matt chuckled, "Yes I do, Moss and they seem to become rowdier ever year."

Moss chuckled along with him, "Then it's a good thing that your back."

Matt shook his head, "Yeah Moss, speaking of which will you make sure Buck gets some extra oats? I pushed him a bit this morning."

"Sure thing, Marshall." Moss stated as he tipped his hat to Matt and started leading Buck into the stable.

Doc was just exiting his office and heading down the stairs when he spotted Matt walking by. "Hold up Matt!" he called out.

"Good Morning, Doc." Matt greeted as he turned and walked back towards Doc.

Doc reached the bottom of the stairs as Mat stepped up onto the boardwalk. "Say did you just get back into town?"

Matt hooked his thumbs into his gun belt and leaned back on his heels. "Yep."

"By Golly, I sure am glad your back."

Matt gave Doc a smirk, "Tired of having breakfast with Chester, are you Doc?"

"Huh," Doc gave him a sideways look and decided not to take the bait. " No, no Chester's been busy looking after things for you while you been lolly-gagging around the prairie." Stating the last part a bit gruffly.

Not wanting Doc to get a full head of steam Matt decided to change the subject. "Say I was just heading over to the Long Branch to see Kitty, and ask her to have breakfast with me. Care to join me?"

"Maybe she'll be happier to see you then she was me," he muttered softly.

"Doc?" he wondered quizzically. "Anything wrong?"

Doc's head snapped up and he looked Matt straight in the eye. Swiping at his mustache while he decided if he wanted to voice his concerns to Matt or not. Making his decisions he stated, "No. I've already had my breakfast, so you run along and see Kitty. She'll be happy that your back."

"Okay, I'll see you later for a beer, then?"

"Sounds fine."

And with that the men both parted ways.

Kitty had her back to the door, and was so busy prying open the whiskey crate in front of her that she never heard Matt enter her office. It wasn't until he placed both his hands upon her hips that she even knew he was there. She gave a small sharp intake of breath as he started placing soft kisses on her bare shoulder. She slowly let the breath out as his kisses started traveling up her neck towards ear. He took her earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged, then immediately released it to flick his tongue over her soft skin. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, as he again started placing soft slow kiss up and down her neck. She slowly closed her eyes as she lean back into his embrace, as Matt's arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him. He continued to place small kisses behind her ear as his hands traveled towards her breasts, and cupping them.

Matt's lips formed a smile when a soft moan escaped her lips.

Kitty felt his smile on her skin. "What are you so pleased about?" she whispered.

"It's nice to know I haven't lost my ability to make you melt in my arms," he softly replied as he went back to nuzzling her ear while continuing to massage her breasts.

Kitty reached back and placed her hands on the back of Matt's thighs and slowly stroking up and down, while pulling his hips tighter to her backside. "God I've missed this…," she gulped as Matt thrust his hips into her and then continued, "…missed us, Matt."

"Mmm, me too," he spoke against her skin as his growing hunger for her reminded him that it had been almost 2 months. He ground his now throbbing member into her soft round bottom again, causing her to push back into him as her bottom moved up and down against him.

They both were starting to breath heavy when Matt's hand squeezed Kitty's breast a bit too tight causing a slight flicker of pain and her eyes to snap open. Letting go of his thighs, she reached up grabbing a hold of his hand. "Matt, we need to stop," she softly spoke.

Matt was so wrapped up in the feel, taste, and smell of Kitty that her voice didn't register with him.

Getting no response from Matt, she tired again, this time pulling his hand away from her breast. "Matt, please we have to stop."

Matt's only response was to place his now free hand around her waist and grind his hips more firmly into her backside while his other hand continued to caress her breast.

Kitty realized she was going to have to be more forceful. So she took a deep breath and this time spoke louder. "Matt! Stop!" as she poked him in the ribs with her elbow to make sure she got his attention.

Matt grunted as his head snapped up. "You didn't have to do that, Kitty," he stated sounding slightly perturbed as he reached up and started rubbing the spot where she had jabbed him.

A pang of regret washed over Kitty as she turned and watched him rub his side. "Apparently I did, because it was the only way I could get your attention."

"Oh…sorry Kit," he picked his hat up from the floor and started twirling it in his hands. "Guess I got a bit carried away." He stated with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I know Matt, but it wasn't just you. I was a will participate in case you didn't notice," her eyes flickered down to the slight bulge in his pants.

"I like the way you participate," he smirked.

Knowing just how long it had been since the two of them had shared an intimate moment alone. Kitty took a step towards Matt to give him a welcome home kiss, but stopped in her tracks when Chester walked into the office.

"Oh there you are Mister Dillon. Clem said you was back here."

Matt rolled his eyes at Kitty before turning to Chester. "Chester," he said flatly.

"Did ya just get back, Mister Dillon?"

"Yes, I did," he stated trying not to sound as exasperated as he felt when Chester stated the obvious.

Chester not being one to give up easily, "Did ya get your prisoner to Hays okay?"

"Yes, I did Chester." Matt sighed.

"It sure is a long ride from Hays, isn't it Mister Dillon?"

Knowing full well that Chester was fishing for Matt or Kitty to buy him a beer, Matt shook his head and looked at Kitty. "Yes it is Chester, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go clean some of this trail dust off me. See ya later, Kitty."

"I'll go with ya, Mister Dillon. Bye Miss Kitty."

"Bye Matt, Chester." Kitty said as she tried not to laugh at the dejected look on Chester's face as she watched Matt and Chester leave.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty sighed as she put the chair on top of the table to start closing the place down. It had been a long week for her what with the Diamond Head trail hands in town. They were always a lively bunch that kept the entire town busy when they brought their heard to Dodge. She was glad the week was just about over. She was never so happy to see closing time come tonight. The Long Branch had been full of those cowpokes since three o'clock and it had never let up all night. She placed the last chair up on to the tabletop and turned wearily towards the bar. Clem was cleaning the glassware when she reached the bar and leaned against it. Her feet hurt, her back ached, and all she wanted to do was sleep for a week. "Oh Clem, just leave all that until tomorrow," she sighed. "I know you are just as tired as I am after the week we have had."

"Yes ma'am," he gladly stated placing the bar towel down and taking his apron off.

Kitty walked him to the door. Just before Clem walked out the door she stopped him. "Clem, I think we both deserve a break, so don't bother to come in until noon."

Clem gave his boss a huge smile, "Yes ma'am! Sleep well, Miss Kitty."

"You too, Clem."

Pulling the doors closed and bolting them, Kitty quickly doused all the lamps and headed up stairs.

**KM**

Matt passed Clem as he was finishing his rounds for the evening. Matt tipped his head at Clem. "Clem."

"Marshall."

As Matt reached the end of the boardwalk he saw that the Long Branch was completely dark. _'_ _Looks like it's going to be another lonely night at the jail,'_ he thought. So he crossed the street and checked the front door of the Long Branch before heading back to the jail. He was glad there was only one more week of tail herds before this season was finished.

Mean while, Kitty lay in her bed trying to get comfortable. She tried to convince herself that her inability to fall asleep was due to being over tired, but she knew she was just kidding herself. Her mind kept turning over that day in her office earlier this week when Matt had come home. She still couldn't believe how fast the situation had gotten out of control, and silently cringed when she realized just how close they had come to Chester walking in on them. She threw her arm across her forehead as she thought back to the last time she and Matt had let things get carried away.

 _They had been out to Jake Worth's barn rising and were on their way back to town when the sun was just starting to set. The sky was filled with the most beautiful orange, red, and purples that Kitty had ever seen. She had been sitting next to Matt with her head on his shoulder caught up in the vibrant colors that danced across the sky that before she knew it, Matt was pulling the buggy to a stop by Sliver Creek._

 _Matt got down from the buggy walking around to Kitty's side grabbing a blanket off the back as he went. He held his hand up to her. "I hope you weren't in too big of hurry to get back? It's too nice of a sunset not to stop and enjoy," he smiled up at her._

 _Kitty took his hand, "I think this is a wonderful place to watch the sunset."_

 _Matt spread the blanket in the soft grass of the creek bed, then helping Kitty to sit down before he joined her._

 _Kitty looked lovely into his eyes. She loved the soft blue of his eyes and could always easily loose herself in them when given the chance. Being here alone with him now afforded her the opportunity to do just that. As Matt started leaning in towards her, Kitty slowly closed her eyes as their lips met. As the kiss deepened, Matt's tongue swept into her mouth setting Kitty floating on a sea of incredible love for the man. They kissed with increased passion as Kitty's fingers combed through Matt's hair, down his back stopping to grab his backside pulling him closer to her bringing them flat to the ground._

 _Matt started concentrating his efforts on Kitty's neck, nipping and kissing his way towards the crook of it. Feeling Matt's growing erection against her thigh, Kitty ground her hips into him making Matt groan with pleasure. Encouraged by his moan, Kitty moved her hand around between their bodies cupping the growing bulge in the front of Matt's pants. She gently squeezed and stroked him, as Matt kissed her more forcefully while letting his tongue mimic just what he wanted to do to the more intimate part of her body. Kitty let out a husky moan as her desire for him started to consume her. Matt cupped her breasts causing her to arch against his hands. Matt's hands continued to stroke her breasts as he could feel her nipples become erect through the material of her dress._

 _Needing to take a breath, Kitty broke the kiss. As she and Matt slowly pulled apart without taking her eyes off of him she moved her other hand between them and started unbuttoning his pants._

 _Seeing the unadulterated lust darkening her blue eyes, Matt started lifting the skirt of her dress up out of the way. "God I want you so much, Kitty," his voice heavy with desire._

 _Still looking into Matt's eyes Kitty saw his complete and absolute love for her, and that was all it took for her to become totally lost in that love. She desperately wanted to make love to him, and to be loved back by him. Losing all coherent thought Kitty stroked his manhood. "I'm yours for the taking, Matt Dillon," she sensually whispered._

 _Matt wasted no time joining their bodies together to consummate the love they shared for each other. Their pace slowly increased until Matt felt Kitty's body tremble with the need for release. He started thrusting harder until Kitty arched her back and came hard taking Matt with her._

 _Slowly recovering his senses, Matt kissed her softly and rolled over gathering Kitty up in his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered into her hair._

Kitty threw the covers back and sat on the edge of her bed. _'_ _This is ridiculous,'_ she thought to herself as she got up and started pacing. _'_ _So what if my cycle is a bit late,'_ she thought as she continued to pace the room. _'_ _So my breasts have been tender this week.'_ The new corset still wasn't broke in and fit her rather snuggly in spot as any new corset did. She turned and paced again. _'_ _I've been working a lot of long hours, and the stress of whether the rowdy trail hands are going to bust the place up each night hasn't been helping.'_ She reasoned as she continued to pace. _'_ _I've been a few days late before, and everything was fine.'_ However, this time it was almost 4 weeks. She stopped dead in her tracks as that fact slapped her in the face.

"This is ridiculous, here I am worrying and I don't even know if there is any need." Resolving herself to go and see Doc first thing in the morning she walked over to her bed and climbed back in under the covers while giving a silent prayer that she really didn't have nothing to worry about.

***KM***

Doc was sitting as his desk when he heard a soft knock on the door. _'_ _Who in thunder is up this early,'_ he thought to himself. Shuffling over to the door, he hoped it wasn't some shot up cowboy as he opened the door.

"Oh! Kitty, come on in."

"Morning Doc."

"Here have a seat," he stated guiding her into the room. "Can I get you some coffee, it's fresh."

"Thanks, Doc."

Doc went over to the stove and poured Kitty a cup and brought it to her.

Kitty took the cup from him. "Thanks Doc."

Taking a seat in the chair across from her, Doc noticed how tired she looked. "So young lady, what brings you up here so early on a Sunday morning?"

"Do I have to have an excuse to come have coffee with you?"

"No, no…you're welcome to have coffee with me any time and you know that."

Kitty could hear the 'but' coming.

"But, I suspect that coffee isn't the only reason you are here before 7 o'clock," he stated matter of fact-like.

Kitty starred into her coffee mug, as she tired to figure out the best way to bring up the subject of why she was here.

Doc watched as Kitty picked at the edge of her cup. Reaching over, he placed his hand on her knee making her look at him. "Kitty, you know I'm here for you no matter what."

Kitty gave him a warm smile. She knew that Doc was telling her that she had his unconditional support. However, as her lips started to form the words, Chester came bursting through the door.

"Oh forever more, Doc. I sure am glad you're here," he moaned as his hands clutched at the right side of his abdomen.

"Chester! What in thunder!..." Doc took a swipe of his mustache irritated at Chester's poor timing. "When are you ever gonna learn to knock!"

Chester groaned, ignoring Doc's indignation. "It's those shoot'n pains again, Doc. You just gotta do somethin'. I'm in a lot pain."

"Chester, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times that the only cure for those pains of yours is for you to cut back on eating so much at one meal," he gruffed angrily.

Kitty stood up. "If you gentlemen will excuse me." She stepped over to Doc's desk and placed her coffee cup on it.

Doc turned to her, "Kitty don't leave." He watched as she continued to walk towards the door. He turned to Chester and glared at him.

"Oh Miss Kitty you don't need to leave on my account."

She smiled at Chester. "It's alright Chester. I was just leaving any way. I have a lot to do at the Long Branch before we open. I'll see you both later for a drink?"

"O' course Miss Kitty." Chester chimed up.

"Kitty, hold up a minute." Doc walked to the doorway.

"Thanks again for the coffee Doc, but I really do have to be going now. I'll see you later, okay?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of her, Doc nodded his head, and watched her descend the stairs and head towards the back door of the Long Branch.

**KM**

Wednesday night found Kitty Russell with a bar full cowboys for what she hoped was the last of the trail herds for this season. She sighed as she grabbed 3 beer mugs in each hand and headed over to the corner table. Placing the mugs on the table she smiled at the group of men. "Here you go fellas. Nice and cold." A round of thanks were given to her as she headed back to the bar. When she reached the end of the bar by her office door, she leaned against it and started rubbing her back. Clem walked over to her. "Another full house again tonight, Miss Kitty."

Kitty looked around the bar. "It sure is Clem."

Clem handed her a tray loaded with shots of whiskey. "Can you take this over to those gents playing poker for me?"

Kitty looked at the crowed bar. "Sure Clem." As she pushed away from the bar she felt a sharp stich of pain in her back and lower abdomen causing her to gasp.

"You okay, Miss Kitty?" Clem asked concerned.

"I'm fine Clem. Just too many hours on my feet is all." Just then a cowboy pounded on the bar.

"Bartender! Another whiskey!"

Noticing that Clem was still looking at her, Kitty motioned her head at the cowboy. "You better go take care of him, before he starts to make trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

A few hours later, Kitty was at the end of the bar rubbing her temples with her finger tips in an attempt to relieve her growing headache. Sally, one of her best girls, walked up to her with an empty tray and sat it on the bar. "Another round, Clem." Clem nodded to Sally and started filling mugs with beer. While she waited, Sally turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty, why don't you call it a night? It's almost closing time, and Clem and I can take care of things down here and close up for you."

Kitty stopped what she was doing and looked at Sally. She was about to protest when she felt a sudden warm trickle of fluid between her legs. Realizing that her cycle finally decided to make its long awaited appearance, she decided to take Sally up on the offer. "You know Sally, I think I'll do just that."

Kitty awoke with a moan, rolling on her side and clutching her abdomen. She'd had menstrual cramps before but never like these. They were growing stronger and starting to take her breath away. She looked at the clock beside her bed as the next wave of pain hit her. She closed her eyes and concentrated breathing through the pain. Once the pain seemed to lessen a bit she looked at the clock. Five minutes. The strong waves of pain were coming every five minutes. She knew this wasn't good, and that something was wrong. She carefully eased herself out of bed and slowly made her way over to the door. If she was lucky Sally would just about be finished closing up and Kitty could catch her before she left. Kitty slowly made her way down the hall placing her hand on the wall for support. She stopped just inside the curtained doorway that lead to the landing. Kitty could hear Sally moving around downstairs, so she pulled the curtain back but stayed behind it. "Sally."

"Yes, Miss Kitty?"

"Could you come up her for a minute?"

"Yes Miss Kitty. I'll be right there."

Kitty slowly made her way back to her room and leaned against the doorway. As she heard Sally walking across the landing, Kitty pushed away from the doorframe standing up as straight as the pain would allow her.

Sally walked through the curtain, turned towards Kitty's room and saw her standing in the doorway. "I was just about to leave when you call me, is there someth…" Sally's question died on her lips when she saw how pale Kitty looked. Sally, rushed forward, "Miss Kitty what's wrong?"

Kitty brushed her hand across her forehead, "It's just this headache, Sally. It's gotten a bit worse and I was hoping you wouldn't mind stopping by Doc's on your way home and ask him to drop over here?"

"Of course, Miss Kitty. I'd be happy too."

"If the downstairs is locked up would you mind using the back steps and leave the door unlocked for Doc."

"Sure Miss Kitty." Kitty watched as Sally walked down the hall and out the back door before moving onto her room and sliding down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees, as another wave of pain consumed her.

Doc was roused from his sleep by loud rapping on his door. "Just a minute!" he yelled while pulling his pants on. As he walked out into his office the loud knocking continued. "I said I was coming," he yelled again. "No need to break the door down." Doc reached the door and quickly opened it. "What in thunder's the…oh Sally," Doc stated shocked to see it was one of Kitty's girls.

Sally grabbed a hold of Doc's arm and started tugging on it. "Doc, it's Miss Kitty. She asked me to come get you."

"Did she say what's wrong?"

Sally bit her lip. "Well, not exactly Doc."

"Wha'dya mean not exactly?"

"Well she said it was just a headache, but Doc she's awfully pale and she had a thin layer of sweat on her face. I don't think it's a headache at all." Sally started tugging at Doc's arm again. "I'm worried, Doc. She looked like she was in a lot of pain."

Doc pulled his arm away from Sally. "Hold up now. I'm going to go change into some clothes, and while I do, I want you to grab my bag."

"Okay Doc, but hurry."

**KM**

Kitty was still curled up on the floor next to the door when Doc came in. "Kitty?"

"Right here Doc."

"Here now, lets get you up from there and over to the bed." He reached down and took a hold of her arm and helped her up. As they crossed the room Kitty was hit by another wave of pain and stopped. The pain was so intense she squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath. "Kitty? What is it?" he asked his tone laced with worry. Kitty grabbed her abdomen with both hands and started to double over. "Sally, come here and help me get her over to the bed." Sally quickly came over from where she was standing at the door. She and Doc took a step forward but Kitty didn't move.

Kitty had never felt pain this severe before in her life. As the pain grew stronger she cried out in anguish. The pain continued to get stronger, and then suddenly she experience what felt like a pop and a gush of fluid between her thighs.

In the mean time Doc was become worried. "Kitty? What's wrong? Talk to me, honey. I need to know what's going on so I can help." Doc watch Kitty's face as she struggled with the pain. There was a heavy sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Sally looked at Doc fearfully, "Doc?"

Doc shook his head at her, letting Sally know that he had no idea what the problem was. Kitty suddenly grabbed Doc's arm as her eyes opened wide with fear.

Grey eyes met blue. "Kitty?!"

She took a deep ragged breath, "I…I'm…going to faint."

Doc barely had time to react, as he grab ahold of Kitty and went to his knees with her as she started to collapse. "Sally, get me my bag."

Sally gently placed Kitty's head on the floor and got up to retrieve Doc's bag. She quickly returned to his side, handing him the bag. "Thanks," he told her as he opened the bag and took out his stethoscope. Once he determined that Kitty's heart was beating strong but a bit fast, he moved down her body trying to establish what had caused Kitty to faint.

Sally stood there watching Doc examine Kitty. She was still out cold and Sally was anxiously waiting to see if there was anything more she could do. Finally Doc straighten up and leaned back on his knees, Sally brought her hand to her mouth and gasped as she saw the blood on his hands. "Doc?" She whispered.

Doc looked up at Sally. "Sally, I need you to get me a basin of warm water, a clean nightgown, and towels. As many towels as you can find. You got that?"

Sally nodded her head and went to gather everything Doc asked for. When she came back with clean towels and a nightgown, Sally went to place them on the floor and gasped. There on the floor beside Doc was a blood-drenched cloth with a bloody mass almost the size of an orange on top of it.

Doc's head snapped up from what he was doing when he heard Sally inhale rapidly. He quickly took one of the towels Sally had brought him and covered up the bloodstained objective. "Sorry Sally."

"Don't worry about it Doc." Sally heard the kettle whistling in the washroom. "I'll be right back with the warm water." A moment later Sally was back with the basin of warm water. Doc took the basin from her and sat it on the floor. "Doc?"

Doc didn't look up from what he was doing. "Hum?"

"Is Miss Kitty going to be alright?"

Doc continued to tend to Kitty, never making eye contact with Sally. "As long as this bleeding continues to slow she will be." Doc finished what he was doing, rinsed his hands and dried them on a towel. "Could you get me some clean water, please Sally."

"Sure Doc."

While Sally was getting the water Doc started rubbing Kitty's cheek. "Kitty?" He continued to rub her cheek. "Kitty, its Doc. Can you hear me Sweetheart?" Doc started lightly tapping his hand against Kitty's cheek to revive her. "Come on now Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me." Finally Kitty's eyes started to flutter. "That's a girl. Open your eyes."

Kitty felt like she was under water. Her head was spinning and she thought she could hear someone calling her name. She struggled to open her eyes. When her vision came into focus she saw Doc's face above her.

"Welcome back. You gave me a bit of scare there for a moment."

"Doc." She whispered weakly and then tried to lift her head.

"Whoa now, you just lay there a minute," Doc instructed as he placed his hands on her shoulder to keep her from moving. "Sally," he called towards the other room.

Sally came back into the room. "Yes."

"Come over here and help me." When Sally arrived at Doc's side he looked up at her. "Help me get Kitty into bed." Together they helped Kitty sit up, and then slowly got her to her feet. They had only taken a few steps when Kitty went weak in the knees. "Kitty?"

"I can make it, I'm just light headed, Doc."

They managed to get Kitty cleaned up, and settled into bed without her passing out. Sally quietly moved away from them as Doc sat on the bed next to Kitty. He watched Sally quietly leave the room, before turning to look at Kitty. "How are you feeling, young lady?"

Kitty took a deep breath. "My head still is spinning."

Doc nodded his head. "That's from the blood loss. How's the pain?"

Kitty rubbed her hand across her abdomen. "Not near as bad as it was."

Doc looked into her blue eyes and could see she knew the truth of the matter. "I suspect you know that you're miscarrying."

Kitty slowly nodded her head. "Um, hum."

Doc took ahold of Kitty's hand. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

Kitty patted their joined hands with her free hand. They sat like that for a long time before Kitty finally spoke. "Can I confess something to you Doc?"

"Of course, you know that I'm hear for you no matter what."

"I feel so foolish."

Doc furrowed his brow. Her statement had him a bit worried. "How so?"

"For letting myself get into this situation in the first place."

Doc swiped at his chin. "Go on."

"You remember when Jake Worth had his barn raising?"

Doc thought back, "Yes…yes that was about 8 or 9 weeks ago."

"You remember how Matt got back early from his trip and showed up that afternoon surprising all of us?"

Doc smiled remembering the moment when Matt walked up to Kitty and surprised her. "I sure do. You had the brightest smile, it lit your whole face up."

Kitty smiled at the memory. "Anyway, Matt didn't take me home right away that night when we left Jake's. Matt took me to Silver Creek to watch the sunset and…well…I got swept away in the moment and never gave a thought too…that is, I didn't have my…" Kitty couldn't bring her self to say the word diaphragm in front of Doc.

It upset Doc to see Kitty blame herself like this, "Kitty you didn't **_'let'_** yourself get into anything. I know how much you love Matt."

Kitty's eyes became warm and moist. "I've known from the beginning how Matt feels that marriage and family don't mix well with his badge. It's because of that fact I've always been so careful. Don't you see Doc, I've let Matt down by being so thoughtless."

Doc's heart just about broke at her words. "Ah, Kitty, that's not true. Sweetheart, it's not just your sole responsibility to make sure the two of you are careful. That big oaf of a public servant needs to share in that responsibility too, you know. And further more, I'm going see to it that he knows that."

Kitty's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute Doc. I don't want him to know about any of this."

"What!?"

"I mean it Doc. I don't want you to tell Matt anything. Promise me."

"Now wait just a minute, young lady."

Kitty held up her hand, as the tears pooling in her eyes threated to spill. "Please Doc, just hear me out." When she saw him nod his head she continued, "When I met Matt, I knew he was the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Matt's mine exactly how he is, stubborn, unyielding, and dedicated and I wouldn't change him for the world. You know as well as I do that if Matt found out he'd feel bound to change the nature of our relationship. I don't want him that way, Doc. I want Matt to choose me because he wants too of his own free will, without any outside influences. So I need you to promise me that you won't say anything to Matt. Please Doc."

Kitty was the most selfless woman Doc had ever known, and he wondered if Matt realized just how amazing of a woman Kitty was. He slowly rubbed his chin and looked out into the room. Here this young woman had just suffered a great loss, and was asking for his support and by thunder he wasn't about to let her down. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes still moist with unshed tears, and her bottom lip was starting to tremble.

"Kitty, I love you like my own daughter." That was all it took for her tears to start falling making Doc's eyes become moist. "I promise."

Fin


End file.
